


Fraternal

by kasomicu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Brother/Brother Incest, Diferencia de edad, M/M, Steve hermano de Bucky, Travestismo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Fandom: MarvelParejas: Bucky x Tony, Bucky x Steve y Tony x Pepper.Resumen: Bucky tenía muchos secretos, uno de ellos involucraba a su padrino Tony Stark, sin embargo, su hermano mayor Steve era un buen complice si de ocultar secretos se trataba.Advertencias: Universo Alterno, incesto, Steve Rogers y James Bucky Barnes hermanos, contenido sexual explícito y diferencia de edad.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Fraternal

James se veía frente al espejo, con manos temblorosas palpaba su vientre cubierto por el satén azul del baby doll que traía puesto. La tela se sentía deliciosa contra su piel y bajo su tacto. Le excitaba en demasía el saberse dentro del entallado traje.

Por más que sabía que estaba solo en su casa, tenía la ansiedad de que alguien lo descubriera así.

Le encantaba vestirse así en su intimidad, pero la razón que hacía que se pusiera duro dentro de la tanga de mujer era quién le había hecho ese regalo...

Tony Stark, el conocido dueño de El País, el periódico más vendido, y con más influencia a nivel de todos los medios, él era su padrino, aquel título era el oficial al haber sido de bautismo impuesto por sus padres, sin embargo, el hombre de más de cincuenta años mantenía una relación oculta con James, y ello era desconocido por su familia.

Él era quien le había regalo aquella prenda, había surgido una conversación después de su faena, donde Tony le mencionaba lo exquisito que se le vería con una bata sexy y pantimedias negras, y James, ruborizado por lo certero de la sugerencia, se sinceró sobre su placer secreto.

Terminaría de ponerse su camiseta y unos vaqueros encima para luego encontrarse con él. No obstante, no podía parar de tocarse, imaginándose siendo empotrado con aquella prenda contra el escritorio del mayor, sujetado por las manos grandes de Tony en sus caderas, respirándole en la nuca y su miembro goteando contra la madera mientras Tony tantearía con su virilidad contra su entrada y James se deshacería en suspiros.

Estaba tan sumido en su fantasía que no sintió la puerta abriéndose, mostrando a su hermano Steve boquiabierto al verle así frente al espejo de cuerpo completo.

El rubio frunció el ceño completamente furibundo porque su hermano menor había vuelto a aquella reprochable actividad de vestirse de mujer.

—¡Bucky! ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo vestido así? —gritó Steve, acercándose a raudos pasos hasta situarse tras suyo y sujetarlo con violencia por la melena castaña para pegar su rostro con brusquedad contra el espejo.

James intentó empujarlo pero estaba en desventaja frente a su hermano que le ganaba en edad, físico y altura.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que los hombres no visten así? —cuestionó presionando más su rostro contra el cristal.

—No tienes la moral para joderme con esto, Steve —farfulló James, para luego chillar de dolor al su hermano, doblar su brazo contra su espalda para inmovilizarlo.

—¿Qué dijiste, mocoso travesti? —instó Steve, girando un poco la muñeca de su hermano, a sabiendas de lo que diría el castaño.

—¡Eres un bastardo! —exclamó con la voz quebrada por el dolor—. Desde niños te excitaba golpearme, ¡no puedes juzgarme, maldita sea! Soy tu sangre y puedo sentir tu erección en mi trasero.

—No importa lo que digas, nadie te creerá —comentó Steve, con un atisbo de burla.

El saberse descubierto no era algo nuevo, sin embargo, James nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, nunca había tenido el suficiente valor, Steve mismo tampoco había transgedido la barrera de simplemente disfrutar y luego masturbarse con la creciente tensión y placer al tortularlo, pero ahora era diferente y no comprendía el por qué.

—Me das asco, Steve —dijo James, con la expresión contorsionada por el dolor.

—Oh mi querido Bucky, no sabes cuánto me lastiman tus palabras, hermanito, pero, lo que me intriga es cómo un patético estudiante de Comunicaciones que trabaja a medio tiempo en un McDonald's tiene el dinero para comprarse una ropa tan fina para sus enfermizos deseos —soltó con malicia, deleitándose en cómo, a pesar de provocarle sufrimiento, la erección sobresaliente en la tanga de James no menguaba, el muy enfermo lo estaba disfrutando.

—No es de tu incumbencia —respondió James, con los nervios notorios en su timbre de voz.

—Podemos hablar tranquilos o puedo sacarte la información por otros medios —sentenció Steve, sintiéndose envalentonado y presionando su pelvis descaradamente contra las nalgas enfundadas en tanga de su hermano.

Oyó un gemido que Bucky intentó disimular tosiendo, y, con su mano libre, sujetó la cabeza del pene de su hermano, jalando con descuido su miembro, consiguiendo que se removiese más y más.

—¡PARA, MIERDA! —exigió James, con las mejillas rojas y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Lo haré si me lo dices —murmuró Steve contra su oído para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Es... Tony —jadeó James.

Steve soltó su virilidad y bajó sus pantaletas sin importar jalar de más el encaje, rasgándolo, chupó su dedo índice y luego escupió en su mano para dirigir la saliva hacia en medio del trasero de James, presionando con el índice su entrada, escuchando el chirriar de sus dientes por el poco tacto.

—¡Suéltame! Te respondí...

—Estás botando preseminal, deseas esto igual o más que yo. Así que dejemos la charla a un lado, y no tendré que contarle a la tía Pepper sobre tu pequeño secreto —amenazó Steve, con los ojos azules brillando con intensidad.

James en realidad sí disfrutaba el trato brusco y urgido, pero tenía muchos sentimientos conflictivos en su cabeza, al ser su hermano y una escoria matona. Por otra parte, si Pepper se enteraba, arruinaría todo para él y Tony.

Gimió cuando el dedo rozaba más de una vez su próstata, y su interior estaba temblando, dilatándose más y más, Steve escupía más para lubricarlo, y James disfrutaba el saberse utilizado meramente para un placer carnal.

El rubio soltó su brazo, para aferrarse a su cintura, el contacto de la tela satinada contra su piel y percibir la palma sudada encima derretía al castaño, después de oír la bragueta de Steve bajarse, no tuvo tiempo de quejarse de la pérdida de sus dedos puesto que sentía el glande caliente presionando su entrada, dolía como un demonio pero el grosor que lo atravesaba conseguía que todas las fibras nerviosas de su canal se encendiesen y su pene diera un respingo contra el espejo.

Boqueaba por el placer tortuoso de sentirlo entero en su interior, y siseó cuando salió y volvió a entrar, pero el dolor pasó a segundo plano al estimular su punto, se arqueó contra él, apoyándose en el espejo, disfrutando de cómo se pegaba atrás suyo, pudiendo percibir su vientre marcado en cada embestida, y cómo veía luces cada que estimulaba seguido su punto.

Steve lo sujetó por el cuello, ejerciendo leve presión sin ahorcarlo, con la otra mano buscando masturbarle, tan intenso y frenético, el vaho caliente había puesto sus reflejos nubosos en el cristal, era algo sucio y no siquiera tenía una pizca de amor o afecto, era simple instinto animal.

James iba a venirse, empujaba con sus caderas para ayudar a empalarse. El respirar entrecortado por la mano de Steve en lugar de enojarlo o ponerlo nervioso, enervaba más su excitación, el sonido húmedo de las estocadas, el ser estimulado por ambas partes, sentir la respiración de Steve contra su espalda, iba a conseguir que hablase en otro idioma pronto.

Mordisqueó su labio inferior y apretó sus entrañas, haciendo que Steve soltara un gemido ronco sonoro.

Bucky gritó cuando sintió la sensación de estar lleno al Steve eyacular. Muy prontamente, al estar tan estimulado, se vino, derramándose sobre el espejo con semen caliente y espeso.

Ambos se miraron en el reflejo nublado y sucio del espejo, mirada azul y verde se dijeron mucho sin hablar, en un tácito acuerdo de no mencionar lo ocurrido, y que de alguna forma habían solidificado su lazo fraternal.

No tenían certeza de nada, no obstante, sospechaban que no sería la última vez de un encuentro así.


End file.
